The present invention relates to an electric damper for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an electric damper for a vehicle which is capable of generating electricity using energy transmitted to the damper and controlling a damping operation of a wheel depending on operating conditions of the vehicle.
Generally, in a vehicle that is moving, vibrations are generated by unevenness of road surfaces or the operation of an engine. To restrain such vibrations, dampers are installed in the vehicle.
The dampers are installed on axles to dampen vibrations transmitted from road surfaces when the vehicle moves. A configuration of a damper provided with a motor to control the operation of the damper was proposed, but there is a problem in that it cannot generate electricity using energy transmitted from the outside of a vehicle to the damper. Therefore, there is a need to improve this configuration.
The background art of the present invention was introduced in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-0024002 (published on Mar. 8, 2013, entitled “Electric damper for vehicle”).